


I don’t want to be your friend, I want to kiss your lips

by Miss_Princess_Griffin



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Erections, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, anne and Gilbert are thirsty, cause I’m trash, they cute or whatever, this is just them making out, with some tooth rotting fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Griffin/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Griffin
Summary: Anne and Gilbert take advantage of being alone in the gardens and decide to ignore propriety. Things get heated but there’s still a handful of fluff at the end.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 339





	I don’t want to be your friend, I want to kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,, I got bored and I missed shirbert so I wrote this. It gets a little heated but there’s nothing too extreme. They’re so cute, I’m going to die. Happy reading!

Anne and Gilbert were never too concerned with the rules of propriety, that much is certain. So, it should come as no surprise, especially taking their month long separation and newly revealed feelings into account, that the moment it was deemed suitable, Anne was pulling Gilbert into a secret alcove she had found in the gardens near the boarding house. She had kept its location secret for exactly this purpose. 

Many nights spent thinking of all the different ways this could go rushed through Anne’s mind, making her heart start beating a mile a minute. Before that magical day where the world seemed to align for Anne and Gilbert, she tried to ignore the attraction she felt towards him but it was no use. Too much quality study time had been lost to imaginings of his strong arms and splendid chin. At least now, she could do something about it. 

Finally alone, Anne took Gilbert’s hands in hers, breathing a sigh of relief. “For a while there I thought this day may never come. Your letters brought me ever so much comfort but it’s not the same as being able to really talk to you and touch you,” Anne confessed dreamily. 

“Trust me, I understand. If I had to wait any longer to come visit you I would have gone certifiably insane; but never mind that. We’re together now,” Gilbert said with a loving smile. 

Anne leaned in closer and breathed, “yes, we are,” against his lips before closing the distance as she’s been dreaming of doing for weeks.

It started off sweet and slow, the two young adults relishing in this new sensation. Anne clasped her hands around Gilbert’s neck, stroking his soft, black curls. One of Gilbert’s hands cupped Anne’s cheek and the other snaked itself tentatively around her waist, unsure of how far Anne was willing to go. If it was up to him they would keep doing this for hours, but Anne’s wishes came first. However, he needed not worry. 

“Gil,” she whispered, somewhat out of breath. “I was never one to follow the rules and I’ve been dreaming of this for a month. I’d like it if you were much bolder than that.” To prove her point, Anne reconnected their lips, this time with a lot more fervour. Gilbert was not complaining, having been fantasizing about this as well. As if a dam had been broken, Gilbert took the hint and kissed her back with equal amounts of intensity. Both hands dropped to grasp her waist tightly, pushing her back up against a tree. The small sound she made at that caused Gilbert to loose the little bit of his control that he had left. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, needing to taste her. Anne instinctively opened her mouth, allowing Gilbert to enter.

They both groaned at the feeling and Anne tugged on the lapels of Gilbert’s jacket, pulling him impossibly closer. He reluctantly detached himself from her swollen lips, choosing instead to leave a burning trail of kisses from her jawline to a sensitive spot below her ear. Oh, how he’d longed for this so often in Toronto. He felt like he was flying and nothing could bring him down. 

Anne leaned her head against the tree, giving him more access to her porcelain skin, oxygen beginning to escape her. “Gil,” she moaned breathlessly as he worshiped her neck with his mouth. Hearing his nickname come from Anne’s lips with that tone turned Gilbert on so much he had to straighten up, his eyes terribly dark and his pupils blown as he stared into Anne’s stormy blues. Feeling overwhelmed in the intense moment, Gilbert rested his forehead against Anne’s. “You have no idea what you do to me Anne-girl,” he said roughly as he licked his lips.

“Well, if it’s anything similar to how you make me feel than I have an idea,” she replied, her cheeks flushed. 

They were both smiling like idiots at this point but neither of them minded. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to get anything done when I can just daydream about how it feels to have your lips on mine instead. I’ve been distracted nonstop, thinking about your freckles, your fiery hair, your smile, and everything else.” Gilbert punctuated his words by brushing a stray strand of hair behind Anne’s ear and dragging his fingers lightly down her throat and over her collarbone, causing Anne’s skin to explode with goosebumps. “You’ve had me enraptured since the beginning.”

Not wanting to waste any more time, he brought his lips down to Anne’s once more, kissing her soundly. Their tongues massaged each other’s for a few minutes, their hands roaming everywhere, exploring now that they had the chance. When Gilbert’s left hand placed itself dangerously low on Anne’s hip she switched their positions, pushing Gilbert up against the tree in her place. 

Gilbert gasped slightly against Anne’s lips in surprise, Anne swallowing the exclamation. She was feeling bold and decided to run her tongue along the shell of Gilbert’s ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. He groaned, his fingers pressing bruises into her hip, which seemed to spur Anne on. This time, she was the one kissing down his neck, sucking on his pulse point. A specific part of him was extremely ‘excited’ now and he was trying to figure out a way to make sure Anne didn’t notice. He wasn’t sure how much she knew about the male anatomy and he didn’t wish to scare her away. He was also ashamed to find how hard it was to stop himself from rutting against her thigh, being as worked up as he was.

“Anne,” he moaned, preparing to warn her that he might not be able to control himself when, as if on cue, they heard footsteps approaching and were forced to break apart, doing their best to fix their appearances and stifle their giggles. Gilbert wasn’t sure if he was grateful or extremely annoyed but he was thankfully able to get rid of his erection once he and Anne were separated.

They managed to create a respectable distance and some semblance of calm before a couple of older schoolgirls strolled past their hideaway, sending them polite smiles. 

After the young couple was alone again, Gilbert places a soft kiss on Anne’s mouth then said what neither of them wanted to hear. “As much as I would love to stay here with you for the rest of eternity, it is probably time I deliver you back to the boarding house. I wouldn’t want to get on Mrs. Blackmore’s bad side.” Gilbert chuckled. 

“Oh certainly not, I do not fear many but that woman terrifies me,” Anne laughed. “Although, I assure you that with time I can turn her into a treasured kindred spirit.”

“I have no doubt that you can,” Gilbert replied as he took Anne’s hand with ease and started on the walk back to the house. 

They made pleasant conversation the whole way back, filling each other in on their schoolwork and classmates, their new friends and teachers. Anne loved hearing of Gilbert’s roommates and Gilbert listened intently to all of the shenanigans that Tillie, Ruby, Josie, and Jane got up to. 

“Speaking of the girls, I bet they’re all shaking with excitement to hear what has transpired between us today,” Anne said with a smirk. “It turns out they were watching us through the parlour window the day you left for Toronto. They wait for your letters with almost as much anticipation as I do, despite the fact that I never let them read anything.” 

Gilbert laughed, even though he was definitely expecting the girls to be enthusiastic. “Once the news of our courtship spread in Avonlea, Moody was the same way. He sent me a lengthy letter with all sorts of questions and endearingly, congratulations. He told me he’d been waiting for this day for a while. It seems like not everyone was as oblivious as I thought, although I’m not sure why I’m shocked considering I only had eyes for you for three years straight and wasn’t great at hiding it.”

“Well I didn’t notice your affections so it’s quite unfair that everyone else was the wiser,” Anne complained indignantly.

Gilbert laughed again, walking up to the steps of the boarding house. “Then I guess I’ll just have to make my affections abundantly clear from here on out.”

“I guess so,” Anne answered with a smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “This is where I must say goodbye. How long until you leave?”

“I catch the morning train in two days time.”

“Well then I’ll be incredibly crossed if you don’t come see me at the same time tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t dare give up any chance to see you my Anne with an ‘e’.” 

“Good. I love you so very much Gilbert Blythe.”

“I love you too Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Until tomorrow,” Gilbert tipped his cap and walked backwards a couple steps, smiling at her like she hung the moon, before turning around and heading to his hotel. 

“Until tomorrow,” Anne whispered once Gilbert was already out of earshot. She walked inside and leaned against the door, closing her eyes and heaving a lovesick sigh. She was as happy as she’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s that! I hope you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave a kudos and comment, they make my day. I love constructive criticism so if you have any suggestions lmk. Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
